1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to manual and actuated valves, and in particular to a barrier for prolonging the life of the stem, packing of the bonnet assembly of a valve associated with hydrocarbon operations.
2. Description of Prior Art
Valves can sometimes have a linearly translating member, such as a valve stem, to move the valve between the open and closed positions. A valve actuator can move the valve stem linearly to move the valve between the open and closed positions. A valve bonnet can be located between and join the valve and the valve actuator. A stem packing can be located around the valve stem, between an outer diameter of me valve stem and an inner diameter of a bore of the bonnet, to prevent fluids from escaping around the valve stem.
During operation, environmental factors can cause damage which results in valve degradation and, eventually, failure of the stem packing. As an example, for valves associated with hydrocarbon operations, debris and other impurities from the well fluids can damage valve components. One practice is to apply grease to lubricate the valve in an attempt to reduce the amount of damage and wear. However, the grease erodes away, leaving the valve assembly exposed. As a result, debris collects on the stem and travels up past the back-seating area to the stem packing causing damage.